swintfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Umma
Umma Adamar, commonly known as '''the Umma '''or the '''Umma Supercomputer '''was a gigantic reality simulation computer built by the Continuals to house their own minds and collective intelligence. It was housed inside a spherical case, approximately the size of a main sequence yellow star. It was built from huge quantities of exotic chemical compounds, stabilized using tractism and nectism, and powered using energy from stars and black holes. It housed the minds of over 1 octillion Continuals. History The Umma was built in the Alista Galaxy (which would later become the Jadis Ellipse) from 2,550,700 to 2,549,888 BBY. Once completed, the Continuals transferred their entire beings into the computer system, living in a simulated reality within it. Although the ultimate goal of the Continuals was to gain control of the Universe, many of them ignored this once their beings had been integrated into the Umma, deciding instead to indulge in lives of infinite indulgence and plenty within the simulated reality that existed within the Umma. Regardless of their role, aims of lifestyle, the Continuals minds existed fully inside the Umma and never left it, relying on vast machinery and droids to do any actual physical work outside of the giant Computer. The main body of the Continuals followed the civilization's original aim of taking control of the Universe's continuum, until the Force itself prevented them from doing so, cutting them off from the Force in the process. Eventually, the Continuals agreed to follow the demands of the Living Force, in order to become one with the Force and gain the wisdom of the Universe. In order to do this, the Continuals had to cooperate with the will of the Force, causing them to return various galaxies that they had moved to their original locations, and dismantle various powerful machines and devices they had created. After this, the vast majority of the Continuals decided to become one with the Force, and transfer their essence to the Force itself, rather than have it exist within the Umma. And so, from 189 ABY to 197 ABY, almost all of the data on the Umma was erased. Only a few million Continual individual minds rebelled against the consensus. Due to this, the dominant group of Continuals caused the destruction of the Umma's communication systems and software-hardware links, preventing their rebellious kin from communicating with the outside world or using any of the hardware attached to the Umma. The Umma's systems continued to work, however, draining energy from the Alista Galaxy's supermassive black hole to supply power. Technology The Umma was, in essence, a gigantic space station, 1.6 million kilometers (1 million miles) across, the size of a G-class star. The Umma weighed around 0.9 SSM. The outer shell of the Umma was an enormously thick sheet of a metallic substance, capable of withstanding more punishment than even the Death Star was capable of producing. The outer layer of the Umma was covered in incredibly sophisticated weapons, many of which were capable of targeting, hitting and destroying craft that were still light years away in hyperspace. There was no known technology that even the Celestials were capable of producing that was capable of evading the Umma's scanners or surviving it's weaponry. Thus, the Umma was considered virtually invincible to anyone who knew of it's existence. Passing within a light year of the Umma was considered suicidal. Beneath the vast defensive shell was a system of enormous computers. The outer computer systems were used to control the vast swarms of droids and machines that served the Continuals, while the innermost systems housed the simulated reality and minds of the Continuals themselves. The computers were quantum based, although both carbon and silicon transistor computers were used as backup. In the center of the Umma there was a black hole drainer connected to the supermassive black hole at the center of the Alista Galaxy, capable of draining all the mass of that black hole as pure energy. The superstructure of the Umma was held up by tractism and nectism. Even so, the structure was capable of supporting itself, even with no power being generated. The enormous strength of the structure, and the materials it was made of, prevented the Umma from succumbing to gravitational collapse. Category:Computers Category:Machines Category:Megastructures Category:Articles by Vractomorph